Numerous studies of the human mitochondrial genome have proven the utility of this small, naturally occurring plasmid in elucidating the relationship between populations. The unique perspective provided by investigations of this genome depend on the maternal inheritance pattern of this plasmid and its relatively high rate of mutation. These characteristics of the mit-genome have suggested that it may be useful in identifying individuals and in providing information on the geographic origin of the individuals maternal ancestors. A collaborative study is underway with the FBI Forensic Science Research Group to determine the feasibility of employing the mitochondrial genome in forensic applications. The methods that are being developed in this collaborative study are also being used to examine the rate of mutation of the mit-genome in post-mitotic tissues, such as the central nervous system. Additionally, these methodologies are being used to study a group of diseases that display non-Mendelian maternal inheritance patterns, which may be due to mutational events in the mitochondrial genome.